Zeltic Coast
This is a land of bedrock, grassy fields, and wildflowers. It stretches almost the full length of Dophia, the Steel Mountains butting the north edge. This land has seen tragedy, triumph, and glimpses of the future. It has the greenest grass and most brilliant wildflowers of all of Dophia and it's history is more entwined with mysticism and magic then anywhere else of the world except for the Elven lands and Tuksnesis. General History The history begins long ago at the dawn of mankind. Elves had roamed these lands but most Elven homes were in the woods and trees were few here. Even still, there was a magic to this land. Where the magic came from or why it was here is a legend long lost. When man began to spread across the world in search of new homes and opportunities, a rather large group settled on the Zeltic coast, finding the place to be wonderful. It is here that goats were first domesticated as well as wolves. The people were a simple folk dedicated to family and honor and in time, spirituality and magic began to weave it's way into their culture. This is where we see the first human mystics. Human clerics also arose but that came later and they were not the first. Mysticism became an important part of the Zeltic coast, and it is for this reason they have never been conquered. Even today, magic and knowledge play an important role in daily life, though people's trust in magic has faltered from Cearis's reign. Though they were never conquered, they frequently warred with each other. Many villages were wiped out by another, women taken as spoils, men and children taken as slaves. The warring of the villages caused much grief and sorrow and many times the deep green grass has been stained with blood. Sometimes if one is quiet they can hear the whispers of those who have passed from the violence. Unfortunately Cearis exploited this and it caused much grief. Many today still have great sorrow over the defilement of the dead and the exploitation of the lost souls. Some of the souls tainted by Cearis still wander, unleashing their banshee like fury on any unlucky soul caught in their path. As they advanced in technology, slowly but surely, they began to build homes and fortifications of stone. Remnants of days long lost can be seen dotted along the landscape. Some of them have names, some have been restored, and others are a lost memory. Around this time the city of Moor was founded and soon metal began to trickle its way down the coast. Time seemed to stand still though as old blood enemies continued to war, villages fighting one another. It was the attempted invasion that finally brought them all together. A powerful warlord from the plains to the east had conquered much of Dophia and had his sights set on the Zeltic coast to establish a staging point to pressure the dwarves so he could get control of their mines or get their goods much cheaper. Unfortunately for him, after the first few villages fell and the women were given to these foreigners, and all boys between ages 3-40 were slaughtered, the people of the Zeltic coast banned together and fought back. In a battle that will always be remembered, the warlord was sent packing, unable to break through the defenses. This would change the history of the Zeltic coast forever. Now a united people, none would conquer and all wounds were slowly repaired and healed. This would prove crucial in Cearis's reign. Though he corrupted their undead, the Zeltic coast remained a strong point in Dophia. General Climate The Zeltic coast has two seasons, cold and rainy, rainy and humid. Even after a rainstorm the humidity stays. This is perhaps why there is a huge abundance of wildflowers in Spring to Fall. The rain is high in acidity and salt and the Zeltics have found a way to cleanse the water so that it is drinkable. The air is cool in the spring and fall, freezing in the winter, and very warm in the summer. The sky is often clouded over but sun still shines through providing enough light for all the living things. General People The people who live here are mostly human though some other races do exist in small number. Each village head is a council member and once a season they congregate at The Spire in Nevran to discuss matters and make decisions. They often fight, but fighting never goes beyond heated words. The Zeltic people see themselves as evolved beyond their warring ancestors and intend to stay that way. Magic is very much still part of day to day life. Mysticism is very popular here and people do not believe in using magic without great wisdom. Even after Cearis's reign this did not change. The people are a strong lot, untrusting of outsiders, but once befriended they are ones you can depend on. Economy Outside of Nevran the trade is barter. This can lead to a long argument between merchant and customer and sometimes it requires the Head to sort it out. In Nevran however, most people use metal to trade for goods. The people are not picky and will take anything, willing to melt down stamped metal goods. Cities Nevran This is the capital city of the Zeltic coast. This city is a city of the future and past weaved together bringing the fantasy of the mind to life. To some, this is one of the most beautiful places on Dophia since symbols of ancient magic can be seen all over, modern buildings covered in moss and ivy, the past of our grandfathers next door to the future of our children. This is one of the few places on Dophia where magic did not suffer from the dark rule of Cearis. The city is almost all stone of high quality, some of it very old. Buildings are more simple here since the Zeltics do not believe possession defines you. The tallest building in the city is The Spire. This is a tall, thin building where all the clans of the Zeltic coast meet to discuss matters and where all offices of state are kept. It looks almost like a large needle, the top having a lightning rod to direct the energy into the building where it is stored in one of the few old magic items still left in Dophia. The inside of The Spire is simply decorated which only adds to its beauty. It is decorated in grays and pastel purples to heighten the color of the stone. Few paintings and knickknacks are in the building, the few that are there have meaning to the city, history of Dophia, or the history of the Zeltic coast. This building is open all the time to the public except where official paperwork is kept. Nearby The Spire is a simple stone archway with magical symbols on it and a set of stairs. This is the way to the library. Kept underground in a stone building, it is a vast building underneath the city. Some of Dophia's oldest books are here, having survived the dark rule of Cearis. This building is not open to anyone and is guarded by the city watch. The mystics of Dophia study here and it is a rigorous process to be accepted into the mystic's guild. There is legend of books of magic being kept here, but it is rumor and myth, no one knows for sure the truth except the mystics, who do not reveal such things. The city's market do not sell magical items as Zeltics would never put magic in the hands of an inexperienced fool, but it does have a variety of goods from all over Dophia. Dophia does not have a real black market since this is one place in Dophia where "dark" magic is not shunned. Zeltics accept all forms of magic. However, there is a secretive necromancer's guild where items of undead are traded in secret, the leader of Nevran being strictly against Undead Mastery. A caste system does not really exist here though there are nobles and commoners. Nobles choose who they wish to marry, and men can marry as many women as they want, though Zeltic women are head strong and it rarely ends well. There are poor folk here and criminals, but for the most part, the city is a place of peace and calm, thanks to the ruler. This is a neutral city, allying with who it can, though it will never allow itself to be influenced or allied with a ruler like Cearis. Some of their alliances are strained since there are some who prefer they ban the practice of magic, but this is unlikely to ever happen. Some alliances pressure for knowledge in magic, but again, this is unlikely to happen. For some, this is a place of pilgrimage. One of the last places to be unchanged by the dark era, one can almost imagine what Dophia was like when the elves still walked the land. If one is lucky they can petition a day in the library with the escort of one of the mystics. Barter is still very much acceptable but most people just use metals to pay for items. Brom This is a port city and one of the wildest cities of the Zeltic coast. There is little magic here and there are more warriors and thieves then anything else. Smugglers and pirates often come to this city to relax, fix their ships, and restock for another run. The ruler of this city is Carlin Enna. He is a warrior and has little interest in politics, magic, or knowledge. He has no real allies in the council and often does not bother to show up. The city is filled with slave trade, illegal goods, and other illicit activities. All ships coming into port have to pay a sort of tax, more like a bribe, to Calin and whoever does not soon gets their ship destroyed by Carlin's brutes. This makes Carlin one of the most wealthy in the Zeltic coast and he spends his money quite frivolously. The thieves run the city, making sure to play along with Carlin. Few good people exist in this city and the only reason they are there is because they are stuck. Though the city of Brom is not a good aligned city they keep themselves in check. With the powerful magic of the city of Nevran and the Zeltics against infighting, they know if they were to cause unrest the city would be put down quickly. The city is made mostly out of wood though two buildings have been built out of limestone. One is Carlin's mansion, the other is the thieves guild. The thieves guild is on the water to allow a hidden access point for the smugglers. Carlin's mansion is on the highest mound. The city is lined with wooden fortifications and a tall, wooden gate. Carlin doesn't see it necessary to update the city's structures. Melvin This is another port city, though it is run by a good man, Eliot Moor. He is a man who doesn't truly understand what he lost in the dark era. His father was the only survivor of his family, the rest falling prey to Cearis one way or another. When he returned home to rule Melvin, he took a wife who got pregnant very quickly, only to die in childbirth. The father, having lost too much, left his son in the care of a nurse, and left, never to return, many think he took his own life. Eliot has been head of the clan since he was 16 and proved to be a good ruler. Dedicated to his people, he takes little money for himself and distributes out the rest to either the city inhabitants or to better the city. The law exists here and no ill will is permitted. To take a woman by force or to murder is to be hung. This is a place of families, peace, and happiness. They have a tentative alliance with Brom to insure that no pirate or smuggler will attack ships while they are in sight of Melvin. This insures merchants and other captains can come to the port safely. As such, this is one of the most important trade cities for the Zeltic coast. There is no poor here, the city looking after its own people. There is also no caste system here. Everyone are equals. Centralis Aldris This is a small clan city run by a very old man, a man who was alive during Cearis's reign. He has required all male children at the age of ten to start training with the fighter's guild in the city, believing that another age of struggle is to come. As such, all men are trained in the art of fighting. Knowledge is welcome here, though there is no library and most do not bother with books or histories. They live simply and like an extended family. The clan head's daughter is in the position to take over when he dies and many a man attempts to court her, though she seems to have interest in no man. Most people here are farmers and craftsmen and a merchant takes all their goods to Melvin to be sold. Nori To say this is a city is not accurate. It once was a city but during the dark era it suffered greatly and now not much is left. Mostly the family that remains head of the city lives here along with some servants, but there are a few houses. Once a thriving port city, Cearis corrupted the head of the clan who turned on his own family. Only a few survived of what was once a large family. The corrupted family member could not be killed having been turned into a vampire and was eventually locked away somewhere in the cliff below the mansion. Ever since, the family has been believed to be cursed, which led many to flee. They still have a seat at the council, some say the others take pity, some say that Nori still holds value unknown to the common folk. There is still an inn and general store as well as a port to service the few travelers they get. For the most part, people live on their own here without the interference of the head of the clan. Petie This is a religious city. They worship Dragoul, the Lord of Light. A large cathedral in his honor is here and regular religious ceremonies are held here. There is a knight's guild here and anyone who has the tuition fee is accepted whether they are commoner or noble. New clerics of Dragoul are taught on the grounds of the cathedral, and only an exam is required to enter. Other religions are tolerated as long as they are not evil. This is a place of peace, owing to the presence of the knights and clerics. The commerce here is mostly from traveling merchants stopping here for rest. All merchants seeking to enter must pay a fee at the gate, in order to ensure the city is well looked after, and merchants pay without complaint since not only is it a safe place to rest, the knights also patrol the nearby roads. Thieving is not tolerated here and any thieves guild stupid enough to set up here would be quickly shut down. The clerics head the city and the knight commander and the high priest hold a seat at council. There is much tension between these two and Carlin. Carlin and the knight commander have had an exchange of blows before but the head of Nevran has made it clear there will be no more violence while in the city of Nevran. There are no castes here and no poor. All are considered equal though the clerics and knights seem like a noble class. This is the center of the best healing of all the Zeltic coast and one can come here and find cures for all sort of things, there is even word that the clerics can cure lycanthropy and the touch of undead. Cain This is a seaside village that makes its living off of the sea. The villagers fish and dive for things at the bottom, pack them up, and send them on a merchant ship to be traded at Melvin. Its a simple village with no fortifications what so ever, no guilds, and only a small marketplace. The head of the clan lives in a simple mead hall which is open to anyone all the time. He lives side by side his people, even helping them fish and dive. Dinara This is a city ruled by a vindictive and manipulating woman, Jospehine Roy. Shunned by her father who only wanted sons and ignored by her mother, she grew up angry. When she was 13 she killed bother her parents and then used a ploy to have assassins kill her brothers, and claimed the throne. Nevran refused to accept a child on the council and she attempted to attack the city, which ended with her in Nevran's prison, the leader treating her like a spoiled child. She was bound never to have access to magic and thrown back into her own city. She has since sworn off every city and instead trades with cities outside of the Zeltic coast. She lost half her population once this began. Unable to rule wisely because of her anger, she is a ticking time bomb. The Head of Cain worries about his proximity to this wench, but Nevran has promised to protect Cain, should they need it.